Telling Secrets A ChealyTheNinja Fanfiction
by t3rr0rwh0r3
Summary: Evangeline, also known as EV, has a secret she's hidden from everyone for almost a year. It's time that she come clean. -Rated M for language and things that come in later chapters.- R&R?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own James. Please enjoy. :)

I hadn't seen James Cheal in almost a year. It didn't feel like it had been that long. Time had flown by very quickly. I held my baby girl in my arms and noticed how much she looked like her father. I was 17 now, and thought back on my trip to the UK. James and I had met, and immediately hit it off. I was lost, and for some reason, he asked me if I needed help. As a result, we hung out almost every day I was there, and one night, instead of going back my hotel, I stayed at James's… which resulted in Emily. She was almost 3 months old now, and it had almost been a year since my dad died. I had gotten a phone call the next morning from my mom saying that he was in the hospital and I had to cut my trip to the UK short. When I had gotten back to Florida, I found out I was pregnant.

James didn't know about Emily. I never told him, and I rarely talked to him since I left. It really upset me, but it was the safest thing to do… I was afraid I'd slip about Emily. It was finally time to tell him though, but I didn't want his help. His family was wealthy and it would be easier for me in the long run, but honestly, I wanted to raise my daughter my way. I kissed her sleeping head and carried her into my room to lay her in her crib while I got a hold of James. I wondered what he'd say… I was freaking out as I looked though my contacts to find his phone number. Going through all the numbers twice I came to the realization that I didn't have his number anymore. Fuck, I was going to have to make it public and tweet him that I needed to talk to him. Twitter was honestly the only connection I had left with James. I told him that I needed to talk to him; that it was important. I sat there for a few minutes, biting my lip. I wasn't going to be surprised if he hadn't seen my tweet to him. I'd just have to try again in a few days.

I had just about given up hope, when he finally replied saying to send him my number in a private message and that he'd call me. I did just that, and my heart started racing and I bit down on my lip even harder. He was going to hate me for not telling him. What was I supposed to do? No one, not even my mother knew Emily was James's. I never had the courage to come out and say I fucked a guy in England that I basically had just met. It didn't even sound right in my head. When I was asked who Emily's father was, I always said she was my ex Brandon's. I had started dating him around the time I found out I was pregnant, so I just played it off as Emily was his. I was surprised no one was suspicious to why Emily looked like neither of us. She had James's hazel eyes and brown hair; while my eyes were blue and my hair was a dark mahogany color. Brandon had blonde hair and green eyes. It still baffled me how people, even Brandon himself, believed that he was Emily's father.

I was lost in thought, fretting over what James was going to say, when my phone started to ring. I took a deep breath, and answered it, shakily.

"H-hi," I choked out.

"Hello EV," he said, cheerfully.

At that point, I couldn't breathe, I still didn't know what his reaction was going to be that he had a 3 month old daughter that lived in the States. I bit my lip and spoke again.

"Ho-how have you been?" I asked him, trying way too hard to talk clearly.

"I've been doing quite well actually, what about you? How have you been holding up?"

"Oh, I-I'm fine. It's good to hear you're doing well."

"You said you had something to tell me?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You have to promise me you can't get mad at me when I tell you this…okay?"

"Okay…?"

"Promise me…" I was mentally kicking myself in the face for not coming clean with him earlier.

"I promise," he said, "Now what is it?"

I closed my eyes and told him everything. About how I had a daughter and she was his. About how I lied. About how no one knew until now. He was silent for a few moments before he started talking again, "I wish I had known sooner… I would hav-"

I cut him off, "James…I know this is a lot to take in right now okay. I don't know why all of this happened the way it did…but I don't want you to feel obligated to help me in any way shape, form, or fashion okay? I'm not saying that you can't be a part of Emily's life, I'm just saying that I don't want her to be a burden in your life. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something. You don't. We can pretend this conversation never happened; I just wanted to tell you the truth. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer." I finally shut up. I had no idea what he was going to say to me next. I just kept the phone to my ear, waiting. I could hear his breath through the phone and then he finally spoke.

"I want to be a part of her life, as well as yours," he said.

I didn't know what to say to him. I just started stuttering again.

"You don't have to do this alone," he said.

I was still speechless. The exact opposite of what I thought was going to happen, happened.

"But J-James…you-"

"No buts. I'll be in touch with you in a few days to make arrangements so we can actually talk about this in person, and so I can meet our child. Is that alright?"

He wanted to meet her? I seriously had to of been dreaming.

"It's fine…" I was still freaking out.

"Right then," he said, "I'll be in touch," and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several days since James and I spoke before he called me again. It wasn't a long conversation though; he asked how Emily was and how I was doing. I told him we were both fine, but honestly… I wasn't quite so sure about myself. Those few days in West Yorkshire had made me fall for James, and the thought of seeing him again made me afraid I was going to fall all over again. It made my heart jump He probably had a girlfriend. No matter what happened, I didn't want to be the cause of destroying a relationship. I didn't know when he would get here, and that was something else that bothered me. Was he just going to randomly show up at my doorstep or…?

Our phone conversation eventually slowed and he said that he'd call me in a few more days. He was honestly killing me. He told me that he wanted to be a part of Emily's life as well as mine; that he wanted to talk about this in person and meet Em. When was he going to tell me "Hey, I'm coming to America on such and such date, just to let you know."? It was all fucking with my mind. I just wanted to situate all of this and be done with it.

Emily was lying on her mat in the floor playing with the plastic toys that were hanging down in front of her. I smiled. She was so adorable. I had no doubt in my mind that she was going to be a daddy's girl when she got older. I sat down in the floor next to her; kissing her belly.

"You're so cute, you know that right?" I cooed at her.

She giggled as I nuzzled her tummy with my nose. I then had a random burst of inspiration. I quickly found a picture of James on my phone, and showed her.

"Here silly, this is your daddy," I said; showing her the picture of James. She giggled and pointed at the phone. "He's coming to visit us soon!" I said way too enthusiastically. I always tried to sound happy when I talked to her.

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket and carried Emily over to her swing. I sat down on the floor next to her, and told her a story about a princess. I tickled her stomach and she laughed and smiled. She'd always mean more to me than life. I hated being away from her while I was at work and she was at my mom's. I was surprised I made enough to support Emily and myself in the small apartment I was living in. I cut corners when I needed to, but when I needed help, my mom was always there to help me. I felt bad asking her for help. As it was, she paid for my phone and half the electric bill. She willingly did it though, without my asking. I was grateful for that. I worked at the local diner as a waitress and didn't make much, but it was enough to get by.

It was decided that I live on my own with Emily after my mother had gotten remarried to my stepfather. I didn't much care for him, but he made my mom happy. So, I just dealt with it. It didn't really matter where I was living to me, just so long as I wasn't separated from my daughter in the process.

Emily soon fell asleep for her usual nap, and I decided that it would be a good idea to call Brandon and tell him the truth as well. He and I separated when I was 6 months pregnant, but he still came around for Emily. He was trying to act like a father, but he just wasn't the fatherly type. He did drugs, partied, drank, and only came around when it was convenient for him. I did give him credit for trying though. He was a lot worse before I found out I was pregnant, and he gave up some of the reckless lifestyle to help me out. I kind of felt bad for not telling him the truth but…what the hell else was I supposed to do?

The phone rang a few times and he answered. We exchanged greetings and asked how each other was doing. He asked about Emily and when he could come see her next. I said that if he wasn't busy later; he could stop by because I needed to talk to him anyway. He laughed and said he'd be by in an hour or two.

"That's fine," I told him, trying to sound somewhat happy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Not particularly, but you're probably not going to like what I have to talk to you about."

He then asked what it was, but I blew it off; told him he'd find out when he got here. I was afraid of his reaction more than I was of James's. Brandon had been there since Emily was born, James was just finding out about her. I guess I had gotten myself into a mess of trouble and I should have been honest from the start…but I was 16 when it all happened; I couldn't think of a way to explain it. No one knew I had met James even. I never mentioned I even knew someone named James. Everyone was concerned for my father dying in the hospital, no one asked me what happened in the UK and I was glad about that. I wasn't about to tell them a single thing at the time. My dad dying was a really shocking thing for my family. My dad was a very health man and heart attacks didn't really run in the family. Getting that phone call lying naked in James's bed wasn't great either. I just started crying as my mother told me that my flight home was in a couple of hours and that I needed to come home and say goodbye. James had tried to comfort me, but…he didn't really understand what was happening. I didn't either.

After about an hour or so Emily woke up from her nap, hungry. I fixed her a bottle of formula and sat there with her, rocking the swing back and forth. I sang to her while we waited for Brandon to get there, and soon enough, he did. I answered the door, gave him a hug and the usual greetings.

"Where's my little girl?" he said smiling, taking Emily from her swing. He bounced her and she giggled.

"Brandon, we need to talk about that," I said, taking Emily from him. I sat down on the couch with her, and he sat next to me.

"What is it?" he asked, rather confused.

I had no idea how to explain it to him. I just reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I brought up a picture of James and handed it to him.

"Who is this? Why should I care about him?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?" I asked; barely a whisper.

He looked at Emily and then back at the phone. His eyes enlarged.

"He's her real father, isn't he?" he asked. I nodded. "His name's James and he's from England. There's just a whole lot that happened…"

Brandon explained to me that he always noticed that there was something different about Em. He was always someone suspicious that Emily wasn't his, but to him it didn't matter. He was there when she was born, and he was going to be a father figure for her. I had never really seen this side of Brandon. He was being so understanding for some reason. After his speech, he asked me if James knew about Emily. I told about the other day and how I finally came clean to James; how James told me he wanted to talk about all of this in person. I finally just broke down in tears. I hadn't discussed it with anyone, and I had kept it all bundled up inside and telling Brandon just made my emotions show through.

Brandon took Emily from me and wrapped his free arm around me. I just buried my face in his shoulder; sobbing. He whispered soothing things to me and ran his fingers soothingly down my back. After so much of this, I finally calmed down and apologized. I hated letting my guard down, especially in front of Brandon. Even though he was my ex and we hadn't been together in over 6 months I still felt somewhat awkward around him. He was being unusually nice to me.

"I'm really changing my life around," he said.

"I know you are. I'm proud of you," I replied.

"Do you ever think we could, ya know…try again? I'm not happy about what happened between us. I was an idiot. I still love you."

I just sat there staring at him with enlarged eyes.

*Author's note: Thank you all for being just so awesome. It means the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

All of this drama was fucking with me. I couldn't handle the stress from it. First James, now Brandon…did god hate me or something? When Brandon confessed is love for me I blew it off. I told him that I'd have to think about starting over with him. I didn't know what I felt for him and I just was too stressed out.

I was at work when James called me again. I didn't answer it at first, because I still had 15 minutes left before my last break. I finished waiting my tables and collected my tips. I couldn't wait until I got off so I could see my Emily. She was with my mother for the day, and I missed her terribly.

I yelled across the diner that I was going to take my last break, and stepped outside into the crisp spring air. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw James's number with a missed call notification next to it. My eyes enlarged and quickly called him back.

"EV?" he asked when he answered.

"Mhm, you called? I'm at work," I replied.

He apologized for calling while I was working, but I told him to not worry about it and asked him what he needed.

"I was just wondering how were going to talk about all of this in person," he confessed.

"I wouldn't mind you coming to stay here, but I'm in no way financially able to fly overseas any time soon." I was telling the truth there, I was a waitress for Pete's sake.

It seemed like he was thinking for a moment; debating on what to do.

"I haven't exactly told my parents yet. If I were to come, it would have to be when the semester at collage is finished. You're sure you'd be okay with me staying?"

Of course I would, why would he even be asking? I was assuming the whole time he was going to be coming here to begin with. I told him just that; then I looked at the time.

"Oh gosh, I'll have to call you back! My break is over! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Call me tomorrow then, its late here," he said somewhat disappointed.

I felt bad for having to end the phone conversation while we were discussing things, but I had to get back in before I got yelled at. I was such a nut when it came to keeping track of time.

Finally, after another hour or so, I got off of work. It was 8:30ish, as I hurried to my mother's to get Emily. On the drive, I got to thinking. Should I go ahead and tell mom the truth about James being Em's real father? I didn't know how she would take it. I'd have to tell her eventually though, especially when James showed up. The thought wouldn't leave my mind and my stomach knotted. I bit my lip and sighed. Prolonging not telling her would do even more damage in the long run.

I pulled into the driveway and mom came out on the porch holding Emily. I got out of the car and walked up the front steps; greeting her. She asked me how my day at work was and then invited me in.

"It was the same as it always is. Sure, I'll come in for a few minutes. I need to talk to you about something anyway," I said, trying to sound perfectly fine.

"About what?" she asked, handing Emily over to me. I cooed at her and told her that I loved and missed her. I kissed her face, smiling at her. I bit my lip, looking at my mom. She had a baffled look on her face. I walked in; sitting Emily in her walker, and then flopping next to my mom on the sofa.

"I really don't know how to tell you this," I said, sighing.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. I won't get mad," she replied.

I couldn't say it. Just as I did with Brandon, I pulled out my phone with a picture of James showing her.

"New boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, no, no! Can't you see the resemblance?" I asked, pointing at Emily.

Her eyes looked back and forth from the phone to Emily for a moment or two.

"Yea, I can… what are you saying?" she said, trailing.

"His name's James. He's her real father…"

My mother didn't say anything at first. I guess she was collecting her thoughts before she exploded with all of her various questions (she was full of them). 'How did I know him, where did I meet him, does he know, does Brandon know, is he going to take responsibility, etc.' I told her everything I knew: That I had told both Brandon and James the truth and they seemed relatively okay with it all. She still didn't seem pleased with my answer.

"Mom, I was a stupid kid. I met James when you, dad, and gran sent me to the UK for my sweet sixteenth birthday. I wouldn't take back anything that happened. I love Emily, regardless who her father is."

My mom sighed, "Evangeline… I love you… I love Emily… and I'm just glad that you're taking responsibility for this. You're a loving mother. Don't let guys come in the middle of that. Brandon isn't the best person in the world; we all know that. I commend him trying his hardest to be there for you and Em, though. I don't know this James, but obviously you never told him the truth. He's probably going through a lot; having to tell his parents and other family members. I never could imagine going through what you're going through. I had your older brother when I was 20 and it felt like I was still too young. I had you when I was 24. I never thought I'd be a grandmother at 41, but I am. You're still so young and I'm so proud of you. I have to admit; I was angry when I found out you were pregnant, but I got over it. What happens; happens for a reason and don't you ever forget that."

I had no words. I just hugged my mother tightly crying. I hadn't done this since I was 10 or 11, and I felt like a little kid again.

"I love you too, Mom," I said through all the tears. I loved her so dearly.

*Author's note: SO. First off, this was written twice. My computer crashed and I had to re-write the whole thing. I'm sorry it took so long! I honestly thought no one would read this. I hope you all are enjoying it, and hopefully the 4th chapter will be up in the next few days since I have most of it written to begin with.

Love you xx,

Audra c:


	4. Chapter 4 flashback chapter

"EV, come in here, your grandmother is here!" my mother called from the living room.

I sighed, I didn't want to leave the comfort of my bed, but it was my birthday, and Gran always gave the best presents. I walked into the living room to see, my mom, dad, and Gran sitting on the sofa, smiling at me as I walked in and sat down on the floor in front of them.

"What's up?" I asked them. They seemed way too happy, so I knew for a fact they were hiding something from me. I wondered what it was.

"EV, remember what you said you wanted when you were younger, 7 I think, for your sweet sixteenth?" mom asked.

Of course I did. It was a trip to England. It was my life's dream to just go and adventure for weeks and meet new people and make new friends. Like that would ever happen though. I was so wrong though. Mom placed a plane ticket down on the coffee table in front of me. What. Did this mean I was actually going?

"You'll be leaving this time next week," Gran said.

My eyes enlarged. I couldn't breathe. I was really going to England. The UK. Europe. Whatever you wanted to call it, I was going there.

"Thank you so much, oh my god," I got up and hugged the 3 of them.

"We've been saving up for years, so you could go. We've got about 900 dollars left over you can use as spending money for food and such while you're there. Just promise us you won't get yourself into trouble. We trust you enough to send you on your own," dad said.

"Of course I'll behave, I mean, you know how I am. I'm not the type to get myself into trouble. Oh, thank you so much!" I could literally scream at the top of my lungs.

"Anything to make you happy EV," mom said, "We all know how much you've wanted this trip."

"How long will I be there?" I asked, randomly.

"Two weeks," dad answered.

Holy fuck, two weeks in another country… All of this makes sense now. I was curious as to why my parents wanted me to get my passport renewed. I assumed it was just in case we needed to visit my dad's brother in Canada, and nothing more than that. All of this was so perfect. I could never ask for anything else.

"Oh, your room has already been paid for, but if you need to go places, you'll have to get a cab or walk," Gran added.

"I don't mind walking or getting a cab, Gran, the fact is I'm going to England!" I was getting way too excited, but could you blame me.

"Go ahead and start packing your stuff, I know you're dying to," mom said, and she was right.

"Thank you!" I said, shooting up and running back into my room.

I grabbed my suit case and opened my dresser drawer and pulled out shirts and jeans. All I owned were band shirts, and I didn't know which ones to pick. I decided to just randomly pack as many as I thought fit. Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Blood on The Dance Floor, Falling in Reverse, you name metal/pop punk band, and I probably had a shirt or two of theirs. I threw in a few random pairs of skinny jeans, and some basketball shorts to sleep in. Anything I was forgetting? Oh, underwear, tossed those in as well. Socks? Check. I folded everything nicely, and added a pair of vans, my glasses case, and a few other random things. A week was too long to wait to get there.

_One week later~_

I couldn't sleep. I had to get up in an hour anyway to catch my plane on time anyway. I decided I'd just go ahead and get up and sleep on the plane. I figured it would be a good idea since I had a few other things left to pack. I unplugged my laptop from the wall, and wrapped up the cord and placed it in my carry-on bag. No way in hell was anything going to happen to it in the luggage department. I threw my iPod and my phone in my bag as well and walked into my bathroom and decided since I was up earlier than planned, I'd take a shower and properly straighten my hair. I stripped out of my pajamas, which were just a band shirt and shorts, and hopped into the shower. The water felt warm and relaxing. I washed my body, and shampooed and conditioned my hair, and turned the water off. I got off, and grabbed a towel, and quickly dried off and grabbed my robe, wrapping myself up its warmth.

Walking back into my room, I set my clothes for the day, a pair of red skinny jeans, a Blood on The Dance Floor Shirt, and I decided I'd wear converse. Still in my robe, I sat at my vanity, and blew my hair dry. It instantly turned into its natural fluffy/curly state. I felt like a lion. After blowing my hair, and brushing it down to try and tame it, I plugged my straightener in, pulled my hair up into a hair tie and threw my actual clothes on. I was surprised at how fast I was getting ready. When it came to getting ready for school, I was usually always late and never looked good, at all. I sectioned off the lowest layer of my hair, and began to straighten my fluffy mahogany locks. Straightened, my hair came down past my shoulders, curly, it seemed a lot shorter. After about 20 minutes, all the layers of my hair were straightened, and I felt amazing. I applied some eyeliner and mascara and threw on my glasses. I figured I'd eat something since I had the extra time as well.

I walked into kitchen and pulled a bowl out of the cabinet as well as the box of Cheerios, when my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, smiling at me.

"No, I'm just too excited," I said getting ready to pour my bowl of cereal.

"Hey, don't make that. I'll make pancakes. It's your special day!" she declared, taking the box from me.

I giggled at her. My mother was an eccentric woman for almost 40. Once she set her mind to something, nothing was changing it.

"Hey, EV?" she pondered aloud to me.

"Yea?"

She turned towards me, flour in one hand, milk in the other, "Please be safe when you get there. Be sure to call me every night and tell me everything you did that day. Don't get yourself into trouble and if you ever need to come home just call me and we'll get you on a flight home. Promise me you'll just stay safe."

"Of course I will mom. It's me we're talking about here. Do I ever get into trouble?" I said, half laughing as I did so.

She smiled at me and continued to make the pancake batter. When I sat down at the table, my dad came out of my parents' room to greet me.

"Good morning!" he smiled at me, "And what's this? You actually made yourself look presentable today?" I laughed at his statement. "Oh don't laugh at me; you're beautiful, no matter what you look like. I didn't make an ugly child!" I laughed again. My dad was the biggest goofball I knew and I loved him.

"Now Mark, sit down, I'm making pancakes," my mother said.

"Yes, dear," he replied.

After about 15 minutes, Mom sat down a plateful of pancakes, and seated herself next to me at the table. I was surprised at how good they tasted. I forgot how good of a cook my mom was.

"You excited?" dad asked.

I nodded. I couldn't even put into words how excited I was. Dad also gave me a long speech about how I needed to be safe while I was away from home, and then looked at the time.

"Look at the time, kiddo! It's time to go! You've got your stuff packed?" he winked. Mom, dad, and even gran knew that I was one of those people who packed mostly everything in advance before going anywhere.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," I said "I love you. Thank you for making this possible."

They both told me that they loved me as well, but I needed to hurry or I wouldn't make it to the airport on time. I shot up and grabbed my suitcase and carryon bag from my room and sat it in the back seat. I hopped up front and waited on Dad to meet me out there. I pulled out my iPod and started blaring Pierce the Veil as I waited for him, and finally after a few minutes, he walked out of the front door, down the steps, and into the car. He handed me my passport, ticket, and the English money notes he had gotten converted for me from the 900 American dollars he and mom had left over.

"This is a lot, Dad, are you sure?" I asked him.

"Of course, it's useless here now anyway! Anything for my princess," he said, ruffling my hair. "Love you, kiddo. Let's do this! When you get back, we'll spend a few father/daughter days together, mmkay? Maybe we'll go camping or something."

"Sure thing Dad," I said sarcastically as we drove off to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5 flashback chapter

Day three in England and guess where I was? If you had asked me then, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I was lost, and apparently had no idea how to read Google Maps on my phone. I was in a panic, and stopped the first person that walked by me to ask where I was. I saw him, walking the opposite direction as me, and just as I said I was going to do, stopped him.

"Hey, um, sorry for stopping you, but, um…" I was stumbling over my words. He was extremely attractive.

"Yes?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

Fuck, I couldn't get out my question to figure out where the hell I was.

"Are you lost…?" he asked. God, his voice was melting my brain matter. I was just waiting for it to ooze out my nose or something.

I nodded, "I'm sorry… I'm not usually like this. I've only been here for a few days. I have no idea where the hell I am, and it's not like I have any friends to call and ask 'Hey, where am I and how to I get back to my hotel?'." I laughed nervously, brushing my hair behind my ears.

He asked me what hotel I was staying at and I told him.

"My, you have gotten yourself lost. That's on the other side of town. It's a good 30 to 45 minute walk from here, and it's starting to get late."

I sighed. "Can you point me in the right direction? I better start walking."

He pointed off in the opposite direction I had come from, and I thanked him. I went to start walking, and he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Here, give me your cell, I'll put my number in it. If you get lost, ring me and I'll come find you… I never got your name. I'm James," he smiled.

"I'm Evangeline, but everyone usually calls me EV," I replied, handing him my phone.

"You're obviously not from around here, so where are you from?" he asked, handing the phone back and handing me his own. I kinda sat there, staring at it for a minute, before I entered my number and name and handed it back to him.

"I'm from Port Richie, Florida and I'm here until the Wednesday after next," I said, looking past him, at the setting sun. I had a long, dark walk a head of me.

"You don't want to walk alone, do you?" he said, softly.

I shook my head. I was terrified of the dark. I could have called a cab, but they were pricier here than they were back home.

"How about I walk with you?" he offered.

"No, no, you looked like you were supposed to be going somewhere when I stopped you." I didn't want to keep him from wherever he was going.

"I was on my way back home from where I was supposed to be, actually. They won't mind if I'm home late, alright? I'll call them and tell them where I am if that makes you feel any better."

"If you're sure… I mean, you don't know me, so why are you being so nice? I mean, no one else has been this nice to me," I said, honestly. I hadn't really met anyone worth talking to and if they seemed like it at first, my mind was instantly changed.

"You seem really nice and you're going to need a friend while you're here. What if you get lost again, and you stop someone who isn't very nice?"

He had a point and I told him that, shrugging. Who could have guessed my stupidity would have landed me a friend? He pulled out his Blackberry again, dialing a number.

"Mum, its James, I'll be home a bit later than expected. Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just helping out a friend. Alright, love you," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Let's get you back before it gets too late," he said, smiling at me. He was gorgeous. His face was somewhat long, and he had the most incredible hazel eyes I had seen in such a long time. They were rimmed with black eyeliner. He was in a pair of skinny jeans with the knees cut out and a Bullet For My Valentine tee. I felt incredibly lucky as we walked the 30 minutes or so back to my hotel. We talked about everything that came to mind, and by the time we arrived, I truly felt like I had made a real friend.

"It seems we've arrived," he mentioned, somewhat sadly. I knew how he felt; I didn't want him to leave either. I was actually having a good time.

"This better not be the last I see of you while I'm here Cheal. You're the only friend I've got in this whole country," I stated.

"Of course it won't be. Just text me the next time you want to do something and we'll make a day of it. I'm free tomorrow and the next day, actually," he said, smiling.

Wow. Okay, this was too good to be true I swear. An attractive English boy wanted to spend time with me. I smiled back at him and thanked him again.

"I'd offer you to come up with me, but it is getting late and your family is expecting you," I said, biting on my lip. Whateven was I thinking? Inviting him up to my hotel room? God, EV, you're so dense.

"I'd really like that actually, but you're right, my family is expecting me."

He would really like that. Okay, wake up. Right fucking now Evangeline. I pinched my arm, and nothing happened. I guess I wasn't dreaming.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?" I said, somewhat cautiously.

He smiled and laughed, "If you want. Just text me, and we'll make plans."

I waved him goodbye, and I ran up to my room. I was so happy that I had made a friend, and nothing could change that. I debated whether I should text James then, or wait for him to text me first. It seemed waiting was the better option.

I decided to take a hot shower, and then call home to check up on everyone before going to bed. It was only around 4:30 there, but it was around 9:30 where I was. It took me a bit to get used to the time change, and the jet lag didn't help. I stripped from my clothes and stepped into the hot shower. It felt nice, really nice actually. I leaned my head under the water to soak my hair as I soaped my body. After shampooing and conditioning my hair and rinsing all the soap from my body, I reluctantly removed myself from the shower. I dried myself and wrapped up in a robe, or dressing gown, as they called them in England. I towel dried my hair a bit more before walking back into the main part of the hotel room to call home. I dialed the number, and my mother cheerfully answered. She was always so chock full of questions. I answered everything she wanted to know, but I left out the part about getting lost and meeting James. No need for her to worry about me while I wasn't home. After a good 20 minutes or so, I told her it was late and that I needed to be off to bed, because I was planning on going out again.

"Just remember what I said about not getting into trouble EV," she said, sternly.

"I know Mom," I laughed, "I love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, and plugged it in the charger. I changed into something more comfortable to wear to bed, and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 flashback chapter

The next morning, I woke up somewhat later than I planned. It was almost 11, and my alarm had been going off since 9:30. I sighed, getting up to turn the alarm off. Picking up my phone to turn off the incessant noise coming from it, I noticed I had 2 unread messages and checked them. They were both from James.

_Good morning! _ The first one read.

_Just text me whenever you want to chill, I have an idea of what we should do!_ The second one read.

Oh, my god. He was excited to spend time with me? I texted him back that I was just waking up and that I'd love to do whatever he wanted to do. I tossed my phone on the bed and went rummaging through my suitcase for something decent to wear. I tossed a pair of red skinnies and a Falling in Reverse shirt on my bed along with socks, and underwear. I walked into the bathroom, debating on straightening my curls. It would take forever, but it was worth it since I was going out with James. I sectioned up the layers and straightened them individually. I didn't make a big deal if all of it wasn't straight, since I was going for a messy look anyway. I finally finished and turned off the straightener. I grabbed my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth and then washed my face, drying it on a towel. I threw my clothes on and ran back into the bathroom to finish my hair. I added a bit of gel in places and used a bit of hairspray. I looked decent.

Leaving the bathroom, I threw on my converse and grabbed my phone just as a new message came through from James saying he was almost there. I smiled and told him I was ready. I grabbed some chap-stick and my wallet, making sure my card key was in it, and left the hotel room. I walked down into the lobby to wait for James, and within a few minutes, he was there.

"Hi, again," I smiled at him, waving. I got up from the sofa I was sitting on and walked over to him.

"Hi, again to you as well," he smiled back at me.

"So, what have you got planned for us to do today?" I asked, curious as to what he would say.

"We can walk around a bit, maybe stop somewhere for lunch, but tonight, my parents wanted me to invite you for dinner," he laughed, "It's not really that exciting and you don't have to come with me. I can introduce you to some of my friends if you'd like as well," he added.

"I'd like that, I really would. Thank you for spending time with me. I was starting to get lonely here," I replied. I wondered why his parents wanted me to come over for dinner, though I didn't ask.

"We could go by the cinema to see what's playing," he suggested.

I nodded; it seemed like a nice thing to do. On the walk there, James told me little things about himself. He was in college, had a job, was 17, lived with his parents, had two older sisters, and one thing that caught my attention was that he said he was pretty popular on the internet.

"If you're so popular, how come I've never heard of you?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well, I cover songs and post the videos on YouTube. They've gotten me quite a reputation," he laughed.

"Oh, really? You'll have to show me one or two," I replied.

"Maybe we should make one together once we go back to my place for dinner? I could also introduce you to a bunch of my friends as well!" he seemed happy.

"You already said that earlier," I laughed at him. He was silly.

"Webcams don't bother you, do they? I use a website called Stickam to broadcast to my fans and friends. You don't see all of them, though. Just a few of them come up on the side," he explained.

Fuck, webcams really did bother me. People staring at me bothered me. I didn't tell him that though. I just agreed that it was a good idea and hoped to god that I didn't have a panic attack or something.

We arrived at the "cinema" as James called it and decided on a random movie, to this day I still don't remember the name of. About half way through the movie, James wrapped his arm around my shoulders though. Did he like me? I wasn't sure. Why would an attractive English boy like me? I scooted closer to him and inhaled his sent. It was like Heaven. I could make a joke and say he smelled like Teen Spirit, but I won't.

A bit later into the movie that I couldn't for the life of me recall, James turned my face toward him. I was glad it was dark, or you would have been able to notice how much the color of my face resembled a tomato. He looked into my eyes and as he did, my heart started to race. He looked down to my lips for what seemed to be forever and make time stand still. I had no idea what to do. I felt like I was going to melt in the theater seat. James leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against mine. I mimicked the action. It wasn't much of anything; just a kiss, but it meant a lot to me. My feelings were a mess though. The thoughts of why he kissed me flooded in my head. Was it because he thought I was good looking? Was it out of pity? I had no idea. After he kissed me, we didn't say anything about it. He just kept his arm around me, and we continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Leaving the cinema, James and I walked around a bit and continued to share stories. He told me more about the videos he uploaded to YouTube and how awesome his fans were. He was so intriguing. I wanted to know as much about him as I could know. After a while, the subject of the webcam was brought back up.

"So what exactly are we going to do…?" I questioned.

"Why not kill two birds with one stone?" he suggested, "I'll film the Stickam chat and we'll do a truth or dare video. The people in the chat can ask us questions and dare us to do things on camera. After we're done, we can edit it and upload it!"

It really wasn't a bad idea, though I still wasn't keen on the webcam idea. I didn't say anything about it though, and just agreed with his idea. He pulled out his Blackberry, typed something and then put it back in his pocket. He then explained that he was telling all his followers on Twitter what was going to happen that evening. I nodded and smiled at him, he seemed so happy.

"Want to start heading back to my home?" he asked.

"I'm fine with that if you are. Today has been splendid," I replied, trying to use a fake English accent.

"What's with that voice? It's worse than my attempt at an American accent!" he laughed. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

(A few hours later because I'm a lazy fuck and didn't want to write more on that scene)

James and I had been webcamming with his fans for quite a while after dinner. He had introduced me to his parents and then straight after dinner was over, we went up to his room. At first, I sat there awkwardly in front of both the webcam and video camera as James was setting it up, but after a few minutes and all the positive remarks in the chat, I eased up a bit. We were asked so many questions. I felt like I was being interrogated, but I knew they meant well and were only curious. We were asked how we met and so I told them the story of how I got lost and James rescued me. Then finally the dares came into play. Some of them were over looked, especially one in particular, for James and me to kiss. Others were silly that we attempted, such as trying to lick your nose, or kiss your elbow. Once someone mentioned for James and me to kiss again, the whole chat flooded with the dare. They wanted to see it happen and we couldn't ignore it anymore. James finally spoke up about it.

"You really want us to kiss, don't you?" he laughed. The chat flooded again this time with yeses and the occasional no.

James looked over at me and I looked back at him. I was hoping my face wasn't turning red again as James kissed me for the second time that day. It wasn't as soft as the first time. There was something completely different about this time then the time in the theater. I couldn't place what it was. The chat filled with "aww" and "look how cute" and similar statements. I was glad they couldn't see that after the kiss, James had taken my hand in his and was rubbing his thumb along my own. We answered a few more questions and then finally, James said that he had filmed enough and he was getting off camera so he could edit. Everyone said goodbye and he finally turned off both cameras.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, "I should have expected it was going to happen. You're such a beautiful girl. They get a little bit out of hand sometimes."

"There's nothing you should be apologizing for, James," I said, biting my lip.

He smiled at me and then kissed my hands that he held in his. He stood up from the chair at the computer and pulled me over to his bed, picking up his guitar.

"I wrote a song, do you want to hear it?" James asked me.

"Sure," I replied and he motioned for me to sit up on his bed with him.

We sat side by side, leaning against the wall, his guitar in hand. He started singing and I looked over at him as he did. He looked back at me, and I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. His singing slowed he stopped playing his guitar. He placed his hand to my face and kissed my lips lightly. I could feel my heart doing flip flops in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach longing for more. I smiled up at him, my eyes fluttering. I kissed him back, longer than he had kissed me. I could feel him smiling under my lips. I pulled away from him, and he sat the guitar on the floor, and then wrapped an arm around me. He smelled amazing. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. I wondered what was going through his mind. As our kissing continued, we slid from the wall and laid in his bed; him holding me in his arms. I was faced away from him as he kissed the back of my neck and whispered lovely things in my ears. I rolled over to face him, and he kissed me once again, but even more passionately than he had kissed me previously. My hands ran through his hair as his hands explored my body. My heart was racing. I never imagined anything like this was going to happen. He slowly tugged up on my shirt, and I willingly let him remove it. I fumbled with buckle on his belt, and he laughed at me, unbuckling it for me. I tugged his shirt off of him, and started to kiss him again. His skin touching mine gave me chills up my spine. He unhooked my bra and I slipped it off onto the floor. By that point, he was hovering over me. I placed my hand on his chest, and felt his heartbeat. It was racing just as fast as mine was. My hands slipped back to his pants, and I unbuttoned and unzipped them. I laughed at myself. It was one of those airy laughs. I was so nervous. I'd only done this once before, and I barely knew James. He kissed my chest then working his way down to my stomach. Each time his lips touched my skin, my heart skipped a beat. He finally undid my jeans, and I helped him slide them off. I was pooling liquids in my panties I swear. I was lying almost completely naked in James's bed. I mean fuck, isn't that almost every girls dream? He was extremely attractive, had an English accent, and could sing. I mean seriously. That was equal to perfection to me. His skinny jeans finally came off. And there we were, clad only in underwear; making out. He went to tug at my now soaking wet underpants, but stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay wit-" I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips and nodded.

That's when it happened. I was completely naked. Now, I'm the type of girl who's very self-conscious about her body, but I wasn't concerned about that. I pulled off his boxers, and looked him in the eyes biting my lip.

He started off slow, being careful not to hurt me I guess, but slowly we worked up momentum together. It felt amazing, but yet so wrong in so many ways. I tried to muffle my moans to not alert to his parents what we were up to, but it wasn't working out very well. I bit down on his shoulder and his neck. The minutes seemed like hours. I couldn't even think. But eventually, everything does come to an end. He came and so did I. I had never experienced anything like that.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, barely a whisper. He sounded ready to fall asleep, and I wouldn't blame him.

"I'm fine," I breathed out. I couldn't talk. I was too exhausted.

I wondered to myself about how he felt, did he actually have feelings for me…? I sure had them for him. I tried not thinking about it as I fell asleep in his arms.

I never would have thought that that night would have been the last night I would see him. I never would have guessed that that next morning my mother would have called to tell me that I had an early flight home. I never would have guessed that my dad would die so suddenly. Most of all though, I never would have guessed that I would wind up pregnant, but I guess the things you'd never expect are the ones that are most likely to happen, right?


End file.
